Our Little Worker
by BillWeasleyfan219610
Summary: Snape, Sirius and Remus learn about a child who's been slacking. When they learn how deprived of a family she's been, will they provide a safe haven for her? Somewhere to call home?
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts had students who could fail classes. One student at the moment was Lily Leigh. She was a bright young girl and the whole staff knew that. But they hadn't known why there was such a problem now. She was a year 1 and had shown potential. Even to Professor Snape. He had informed the headmaster that Lily wasn't abysmal at potions. So he was concerned. A student that he can actually compliment is starting to have a decline in her grades. All the teachers were worried. She was known to bottle up her feelings.

As Remus and Severus were looking through all the records, they grew more concerned. "All we have are unending praises from staff. Ourselves included," Remus sighed. Remus Lupin-Snape was a worried DADA Professor. He was going to do a lesson on Boggarts soon, but he couldn't until all the reports were in or could get marked as a fail. Lily had tons of time. Over 3/4 of the class hadn't handed in their work.

"Lily isn't abysmal in Potions either. I'm honestly concerned and she's a Gryffindor," he answered. Remus nodded at that and the noticed a name that he hadn't noticed before. Leigh was the last name given to her by someone. She wasn't a Leigh.

"Severus, what do you know about Lily? Please don't lie to me," he answered. As Lily's name was revealed, Severus sighed. "Was she?" He shook his head. "Her parents were through all that though. They were Death Eaters," he realized.

"Yes. Marc and Yasmine Lea were some of his top Death Eaters. They landed right under the Malfoys. Bellatrix and Lucius held the two spots higher than them. I used to get the _delight_ of babysitting a young Lily. She wasn't that bad. It was just tedious. Same routine every day. She was not that bad though. Anyways her parents were arrested a few months back. I believe the day after she would have arrived at Hogwarts," he answered.

"That's when the Daily Prophets began going missing so we needed to get 2 copies," Remus added and that was a cue for him. Severus knew she was the thief, but never outed her. He knew what she was checking for. The Ministry was going to make a move before the school year was over, or right as she got off the train. "Why didn't you ever tell Dumbledore?"

"Lily isn't one for pity. She knows over half the school would pity her, or hate her. So she's keeping a lot of her personal life at home. She pretends she's okay. I can speak to her," he offered.

"She's in a meeting right now with the Headmaster," Minerva explained as she walked by. Remus grabbed her arm and looked at her worried. "Don't worry Professor Lupin. He will not dismiss her from Hogwarts. He's learned some things as well. Her parents being ex-death eaters was only the beginning. The Ministry wants to take control of her, so he's trying to protect her."

"How will he do that?"

"He is recommending options," she responded. Severus didn't like the sounds of that. He knew what that could mean. "Severus," she began and he shook his head. "You will not."

"Keep her from signing anything. I don't like where this is going. McGonagall. I still have the utmost faith in Dumbledore, but you need to know something. If she signs the wrong sheet, she's signed away her vault to him. I won't let that happen. I'd rather it be signed off to me or Remus," he answered. Minerva nodded and took Remus with her up the stairs. Severus apparated away with that and as he arrived in Diagon Alley. "Please don't be too late," he whispered.

As Remus and Minerva walked up the stairs, Dumbledore smiled. "It's nice to see you Professor Lupin. Ms. Leigh and I were," Dumbledore began before taking the quill from Lily and putting it back in its pot. "My boy?"

"Lily, don't sign a thing. You don't know what he is asking of you. Professor Snape has gone to make sure there weren't papers given to him, by Gringotts for vault authority relinquishment," he explained at Lily who looked confused. As she heard mentions of the vault it was clear her rage flared to life. "Easy. He's also verifying what's been happening to your vaults."

"I want every detail and no lies," she warned him. Remus nodded and as they left his office, Remus apparated himself and Lily to Diagon Alley. "Let's get to Gringotts. I don't trust this," she sighed.

"Likewise. I'm supposed to trust Dumbledore, but when it comes to underage students with history that causes attention, I don't. There are things I've seen," he answered.

"Like what?"

"You'll find out." Severus was waiting outside the doors for them. "Severus what's going on?"

"They need Lily to confirm withdrawals and transfers," he answered. Lily looked at Remus confused. Severus saw it and covered his mouth. "Lily how many withdrawals did you make?"

"One only. That was in August to buy all my materials for Hogwarts. Why?" Severus said nothing and she looked at him. "Professor Snape. What is going on?" Remus figured it out and growled.

"Someone has been making payments from your vault without authorization," Remus growled.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lily arrived inside, Bill looked at her concerned. She looked enraged about the same thing he was concerned about. "Office. Now," she hissed and he nodded. He wanted to get her aware of what was going on. As they all got in the office he shut the door and she looked at him. "What the heck is going on?"

"When is the last official time you came into Gringotts?" She looked at him as if he was stupid. "Lily, I'm pretty confident when you last came, but I need to hear it."

"August," she answered. Remus looked at Bill concerned. "Are there things I'm not aware of?"

"A ton. You apparently want to transfer $2000 galleons to Louis. What's up with that?"

"When did I make this transaction?" He looked at the dates and sighed.

"You made these requests in September. You made a request in October of $5000 to one Ginevra Prewett," he began before freezing. "Ginny should be in the Weasley vault," he muttered before firecalling Ginny. "Ginny are you under mom's name or your birth name of Ginevra Weasley?"

"Why would you need to know?"

"Why would you need $5000 galleons from an 11 year old girl?" As Bill said that she looked confused. "One Ginevra Prewett received $5000 galleons from Lily Lea's account."

"Cancel it. I never want money from someone. She doesn't need to give me money. On top of that, I don't have a secondary account," she answered before hanging up.

"So we will immediately cancel those transfers and give you back $7000 galleons. Now this is where it really concerns me. $13,000 to Albus Dumbledore. When?"

"I didn't! Who is making these transfers?" Lily was getting even madder and so was Severus. But Severus figured it out.

"Headmaster Dumbledore must be using a special pass to try and smuggle your money into other accounts," he explained.

"It can only be official when the documentation is signed by Lily," Bill assured and Remus covered his mouth. "She almost signed."

"Lily, those papers. He was trying to get access to your account," Remus warned. Lily looked at him alarmed. "Dumbledore could very well do it. He had a pass that Bill gave him. Said it was to be used in an actual emergency. He's spreading your bank thin," he explained.

"Cancel all outgoing money transfers. Have them returned," Severus ordered and Bill immediately did so but kept the paper records. "What's your plan Weasley?"

"I want the Wizengamot to prosecute Albus Dumbledore. This is outrageous how many times he used the pass. I just found that document. Lily look at this," he explained and as Lily got the paper she covered her mouth. "He covered his tracks a few times by putting some money back. But now I want him to be punished."

"Agreed. But we need to get Lily back. She's had a long enough day as is," Remus answered. Bill nodded and let them take her home. As soon as they got back to Hogwarts, she took off.

"Lily!" Severus was a little shocked that she took off, but Remus grabbed him. "Remus she," he panicked before Remus merely nodded.

"Severus I know. But Lily isn't in the mood for comfort. She's in the mood to be left all alone. She's had a long day. Told she's failing in Hogwarts and now this. Let's give her space. Then we will go after her and talk it out. She has until the end of the week long break to make a dent. That's what the professors told me. I promised them she'd make a good dent. But she at the moment isn't emotionally stable enough to even attempt to work on her assignments she owes people," he answered.

As Lily ran, she didn't pay attention to where she was running and fell down the secret hole of the Whomping Willow. She looked around and was about to climb out until she saw the tree was in motion. She didn't feel like trying to anger that thing. So she followed the path that she could see and realized she climbed into a shack. She noticed a fire was going and smiled. As she explored, she noticed a black dog and looked nervous until he shifted back. "Sirius," she sighed in relief. Sirius Black was the assistant DADA professor.

"Lily?! What are you doing here? How'd you even get past the tree?"

"I was walking in rage, fell in," she chuckled. He sighed and hugged her to him. "I'm fine. I just fell," she answered not noticing the twisted ankle. Sirius pointed and she sighed. "I can't feel it," she answered in his glare. Professor Sirius Black hated when his students were in pain.

"I want you to lay on my back when I go back to being Padfoot. Look like you're asleep. It's the only way to keep Snivellus from being mad," he answered. She nodded and he immediately went to being Padfoot. She groaned and got on his back while closing her eyes. He really was comfy and slowly she fell asleep.

The last thing she heard was Remus in relief. "Thank Merlin she's okay. Help us get her into our quarters. She needs some rest," he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sirius laid her in bed, he helped wrap her ankle up. "So why did she manage to get past the Whomping Willow. That thing loves to uppercut you in the stomach," Severus mused. Sirius and Remus even had to acknowledge that it was impressive how the tree didn't attack her. "Regardless I will give her a pain reliever potion when she wakes. I want you to interrogate her later Remus," he answered.

"I will. I need to tell her the truth though about me and the tree with the shack. She needs to know the danger she would have put herself in if she had been out on a full moon. I don't ever want to be the cause for damage on her," he answered. Sirius and Severus nodded as they heard her moan in confusion. They left Remus with the confused child and she was waking up as the door shut.

"Where am I?" Remus smiled and sat on the bed and she realized. "How'd?"

"Sirius brought you home. How's your ankle?" She lifted her leg and smiled. "I can take you're feeling okay. Now let's talk," he began as he helped her sit straight. "Lily, you don't know how much trouble you're causing. You for one are behind on Potions. 4 potions to brew, 1 essay to write, 10 divinations assignments, 2 DADA assignments, 3 Herbology assignments and 8 charms assignments. All the staff knows you're very intelligent. So why avoid the work?"

"Um," she began nervously. She didn't want to tell Remus the real reason. She was an animagus and unregistered as well. She wanted to register but she was afraid. But she also got picked on and called nerd. She hated it and to try and prove she was cool started skipping out on work.

"You don't have to talk about it right now. But know that you have 3 of us willing to hear you out," he calmed. She nodded and got up taking her bag, which she knew someone grabbed, and took it to the table and started on her Charms essays. Severus said nothing to her. Just in case he was making her mad. She rubbed her eyes as she finished all her Charms essays. She had an indispensable amount of books that helped. Severus had a library in the living room plus his own personal library that he gave her access to.

"Mind if I go for a wlak Professor Lupin? I'll be back shortly," she informed.

"20 minutes. I'll be asking the house elves to bring dinner at that time. I expect you back and cleaned up," he answered. She nodded and went to the archway by the Whomping Willow and saw a dog she knew and gulped. She wanted to go out in her animagus form. She stood at the archway and glanced again to see it seemed to be her imagination.

As she walked out and became her animagus form ditching her robes, she walked out and looked like a medium sized husky. She had an ash blonde color covering most of her and a few grey spots. She walked around and then heard the unmistakeable sound of a growl. She looked and saw a cougar and it was pure black. She whimpered and ran away before feeling her paws not touch the ground and she glanced back to see the cougar had her fur in his mouth and he was carrying her inside. Remus came out with a worried face. "Sirius, Severus is back," he called.

Sirius was confused as the husky in Severus's mouth whimpered until he looked in the eyes. "Severus put her down," he instructed. He just opened his mouth and let her drop. "Easy. She's fragile," he scolded and Severus turned back looking confused. Sirius put his hand out to the pup and she licked it. "Yeah. It's just me. You didn't want anyone to know did you? We wouldn't be mad. You should have said something."

"Wait. **_We_** wouldn't have been mad? Lily?" The pup went to Remus and whimpered in acknowledgement. "Turn back at once." She did so and kept her head down. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Cause you were busy and I already owe a lot of work so I didn't want to add the fact of me being an animagus onto you. Didn't think it was such a big deal." As Sirius heard that he identified a part of him in Lily. Fear. She was scared that they wouldn't help her.

"In the quarters. Now. Don't even think about trying anything again," Severus snapped. She bolted in and went to the room Remus showed her to and she hid under the pillow. She was terrified. Sirius glared at Severus. "Don't give me that look. She broke numerous rules. Remus had a simple request for her to be back by dinner. She disobeyed."

"I wonder why?! She sees a cougar and freaks out!"

"She saw you Padfoot," Severus snapped. He looked at Severus confused. "She never locked eyes with me. She locked eyes on you. She thinks we all are registered. The Marauders still need to register. That includes Prongs and Harry. They need to do so. Or rather Prongs. I know his son is registered."

"She's unregistered as well? Then maybe it's that fear. She's latched onto fear of being rejected and arrested," Remus explained. Severus snorted. "Let me talk to her. I'll take her dinner. She can have some alone time. I think that's what's best. Let her come out on her own accord. She feels like we're going to lash. Let her calm down," he sighed taking her plate and knocking before entering. What he saw terrified him. She was making a noose. He grabbed his wand and silently cast Expelliarmus. As the rope flung out of her hands she glanced up. "What's with the noose?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"It's not. I've never seen you make a noose. I don't care if it's not me, Severus or Sirius. But you need to tell someone what's going on. It's eating you alive," he responded before noticing something on her cheek. "Pull your hair back," he instructed. Her hair wasn't fully in the way but he wanted verification. As she did he noticed a scar in the shape of a star. "Lily," he sighed hugging her to him. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm a nerd. So what's the point?" Remus froze at that and looked down. The 11 year old girl finally looked the way she felt. She looked like a 5 year old who had just been harshly scolded.

"Tell me everything," he warned and there was a tone in his voice that left no arguments. She had to tell Remus the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

As Remus sat her up, he stroked her hand to calm her. "You know you can always trust me. Nothing goes outside the quarters," he promised. She looked up and nodded. His ash blonde hair matched her's. It looked like gold if the right lighting was on it. Lily wanted to find a way to tell Remus her story but she always felt like there was nothing really to tell. "Lose your voice?"

"I don't know where to start. There's so much that made me the way I am. I mean the fact that I always have to look over my shoulder really sucks. It's bad when the Ministry of Magic always sends something my way. Waiting," she answered flicking her wand out and lighting it's tip. "They think I'm stupid. But I know what they're up to. They want a reason to say I followed my mom's footsteps. We had Fudge so paranoid about an awful world, now this Minister is imagining one."

"Fudge being paranoid about Voldemort's return was one thing. But the fact that James, Lily and Harry escaped using Harry's mobile, when he first tried to kill them, as a portkey was smart. Then when Harry used the blasting curse to destroy all the Horcruxes, and Severus hit Voldemort, it was over. Anyways, they can't arrest you. Not without solid proof. Which you provide none. You rarely get seen outside of class. There is nothing to fear with the Ministry," he calmed as he let his fingers mindlessly stroke the back of her head. Her curls stopped there.

"Then Hogwarts was the next thing. Everybody stared at me. They immediately had thought I'd be like my parents. Since they were Death Eaters, it was presumed I'd be Slytherin. Not that there's anything wrong with that house. I just didn't want to be stereotyped like them. Getting sorted into Gryffindor was what I thought was the best thing in the world. I wasn't going to be compared. But then all the Gryffindors held my mom and I together. Thought we'd be the same. Some kids figured out that my last name was Lea. But I tried to dissuade them. Nobody would speak to me. Not after they discovered the truth. I hoped McGonagall switching my name out with one that sounded the same would work. It did. For 2 weeks," she sighed.

"McGonagall switched your name out?" Remus hadn't heard about it. He did find it rather confusing once he saw the Gringotts papers had a different name on it.

"She did it to protect me. She knew about my family history and offered it to me. She wanted me to have an equal chance to survive. So she did it to help me. I don't want to let her down but I also just want a chance to be a kid," she answered and Remus knew the feeling. Being a werewolf had it's faults. He had something though that she didn't. People his age bringing him up and not letting him destroy himself. As she saw his concerned face she smiled. "Trust me Remus. I'm used to it," she chuckled.

"To what?" He was confused. He hadn't thought there was anything given away in his face. She pointed to his face. "What?"

"Your face shows pity and concern. Equally. I understand you're trying to be there but really don't worry about it. I'm used to fighting for my own world to be fixed. It's what I do," she answered smiling weakly at him. That didn't make him feel any better but she wasn't eating. "I'm serious Remus. I'll figure it out. Just like I always do."

"For one, _**I'm Sirius,"**_ Sirius began making Lily erupt into a fit of silent giggles and that brought a smile to Remus's face. He watched as she writhed on her bed and Sirius got over her and began tickling her sides. "For another, who couldn't love you? You have quite a laugh. You take jokes and can bring emotion back into people. You should be proud of who you are," he chuckled and as she gave him the signal she was taught he got off her. Remus was struggling not to laugh. "I'd go ask Severus if you can make up your potions assignment. Yes tell him you haven't eaten. Do that and we are guaranteed to get him to help you finish and give you a good grade on it."

"I want to earn it Sirius," she warned.

"Oh you will. Severus won't do anything unless he thinks you've done your part," Remus promised. She nodded and walked out to where Severus had indicated to Remus he'd be 'perfecting' a potion. She saw the door was open and that Snape was there.

"Professor?" She kept her voice low in case he needed intense concentration. He looked at her and saw the genuine fear of failing his class.

"Pewter cauldron is in the drawer below the table at the back. Can't see something, then use Lumos or ask me. My potion has to sit for an hour anyways," he answered. She nodded and got to work. "You owe me a brew of Cure for Boils and Wiggenweld," he added. She pulled out her notebook on Wiggenweld and showed herself the steps and got to work on it. She spent two hours on it before Snape stepped in. "You look tired. When's the last time you properly rested?"

"A while. I wanted to catch up," she answered. Severus sighed and lead her back to the same room she just left and made her lie down. "I'm fine Professor really."

"You feel that way at the moment. You'll get your exhaustion soon enough," he answered. As she was about to argue Remus walked in and dumped a potion down her mouth and she refused to swallow knowing what it was.

"Her Prefect said she hadn't sleep in a week. As much as she avoided Lily, she would know when the girl was asleep. It's been a week and a half," he explained pinching her nose making her need to swallow so she'd gasp for air. As she did so, she groaned and turned away from them with her eyes drooping. "Sleep well."


	5. Chapter 5

When Lily woke, she saw all her parchments back so she sat up and couldn't believe it. Along with all her parchments she finished, she had grades. All Os. "Professor Lupin!" Remus had heard from Sirius but he wanted to hear it from Lily herself. He was the only one awake and waited patiently for the excitement to die.

"You're awake and excited. Care to explain the news you had on your desk?" He knew what was on it but wanted to hear it from her. Sirius had told him about all the O grades she had received. He knew the teachers couldn't hold Lily to it. Especially after hearing from Remus about what was happening. Albus was at the moment detained in the Ministry. She showed him the O grades. "See? But this is a point we all try to prove. You have the brains. If you want a friend, you will meet them during your time here. They'll like Lily Lea for who she is. Not who she tries to be." She nodded at Remus and knew his words were honest. He wanted to see her make friends from her own personality. Not the personality mask she puts on.

"So, have you finished your Divinations reports?"

"It's such a wooly subject," she whined. Severus held back a snicker as he brewed tea. He didn't blame the whining for once. He didn't even like Divinations.

"If you get at least 2 Divinations reports done by tomorrow night you can join Remus on a run about the grounds while he's in his wolf form," Sirius offered. Lily looked at him shocked. "I kid you not. Remus will hold me to this deal. Won't you Mooney?"

"Yes. I will hold him to it. I think it's fair. That's 1/5 of the assignments you owe Trelawney." Lily moaned in agony and went back to her room and got to work. She hated the subject. "Severus you have to admit, that move was cheap. You know she's like you. Should have convinced Trelawney she foresaw something. Give her the easy O. I admit the rest of the time I'd want her working."

"No. You said we were to correct behaviours like this. Plus as guardians," he began before Remus nodded. He knew where this chat was going but Sirius looked confused. "As her guardians, Mr Black, we have to discipline and encourage appropriate behaviour. We can't have her believe we will always save her," he answered.

"Since when were you guardians of her?" Sirius hadn't heard of this.

"Since this morning at about 3 AM. We had sent papers off under Dumbledore's nose. She needs parents to teach her right from wrong. So Severus is right. At least asking her to dent the Divinations work is fair."

"Done," she answered as she brought out the assignment and the parchments. Remus was shocked. "I was done last night. I just needed to add the final touches to the paragraphs." Remus read all 10 over and smiled before walking out. "Is that good or bad?"

"We will find out within 2 seconds," he answered. Severus knew that Remus was going to deliver her papers to Trelawney. When Remus came back she was sitting and reading an advanced potions book and Severus smiled. "So what were you up to?"

"First off delivering your 9 overdue papers and your one that you are early on. Congratulations," he answered. She smiled at that and he messed her hair. "Now I want to work with you on your animagus form and so does James. We told him and he's registered with the Ministry and he wants the rest to register."

"Fine," she huffed and got up with her robes and followed Remus and Severus out to the Floo Network. Remus held her shoulder as he Flooed them to the Ministry. "James this is nuts."

"They don't know how long we've been animagi. Just that we are," he promised. She nodded and as the Ministry saw James they looked confused. "We convinced our friend to come register. She just turned over last night," James smoothly lied.

"Name," she dully responded.

"Lily Lea," she answered and the woman jumped back and pointed her wand. "What's going on?!"

"Your parents," she began.

"Her parents are in Azkaban. She's different," Remus argued.

"Minister," James greeted. Lily turned around and saw the Minister for Magic. "As you can see there's a huge misunderstanding," he explained.

"Lock her up in the cell we have here," the Minister ordered and two Aurors grabbed her making her panic.

"Minister!" Severus had to stop the madness. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"The Wizengamot will decide that," he warned. As Lily was dragged off, Remus and Sirius had followed her to the cell she was being held in.

"I didn't do anything," she panicked through hiccups. Remus nodded and then the Aurors returned.

"Ms Lea, you will be presented to the Wizengamot in 1 hour. Any witnesses you have may be called at this time," they informed. When they let her make some calls, James also made a few and they had an army. James called his son, and all his sons friends. Hermione tutored Lily, Ron helped Lily fly, Harry was her godbrother and Neville was her professor in Herbology.

"Don't you worry Lily. It'll work out," Remus promised as the Aurors took her away from them.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus had decided it would be best if he defended Lily. After all, he was a wizard and no werewolf corruption. It would push the Wizengamot in their favour. "The trial of Lily Emily Lea will now get underway," Minister Dean Shrew informed.

"Charges," Severus demanded. He wanted to know what hole they had to dig Lily out of. He had a suspicion that Dumbledore was to blame. He would have spouted something to delay his trial for Azkaban.

"The charge is of falsifying documents to prevent Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from protecting her accounts," the Minister answered. That made Lily start to giggle quietly. Even Remus had to cover his mouth. "I see your defendant finds it amusing."

"She does. For a reason that's valid. She never gave Dumbledore expressed permission to protect her accounts," Severus answered. The Minister looked at him confused. "By the accordance that was signed on October 17, 2018 by the Minister of Magic. Which let me point out was you. The accordance states that the Ministry selected someone to protect her accounts. That person is Bill Weasley. Should one Lily Emily Lea feel that the job is not being done appropriately she will meet with the head Goblin Ragnok to arrange something. Which brings me to my first witness. Bill Weasley," Severus answered. The Minister allowed it knowing it would clear some holes.

"Witness, state your name and profession." The Minister did want to hear everything but had to keep a professional attitude.

"My name is William Arthur Weasley. I'm a curse breaker for Gringotts bank. I work at both the Diagon and Egypt branches," he responded. The Minister let the scribe catch that and Bill noted it was Percy. Percy Weasley knew that something was wrong. But he couldn't put his opinion in. Not without expressed permission. "I'd like to start by informing you of the confirmed last visit of Lily Emily Lea. This was prior to her visit just yesterday. She visited since Remus Lupin grew concerned. Professor Albus Dumbledore knows that if there are any forms regarding Gringotts bank and Lily, they must go through me and I must be present. It was by the accordance signed by numerous people here that he violated. I wasn't present when Dumbledore tried to get Lily to sign things. Severus Tobias Snape, with confidence, came down to Gringotts and spoke to me. When I discovered there was a chance Lily almost signed relinquishment papers, I wanted a meeting with her. We went to my office to discuss things that I had noticed happened while I was away. There were 3 transactions of a large sum. When informed of the amount and to whom, Lily swore she knew nothing. The goblins verified this. When I was placed in trust of her account, I had explained to her what was going to happen. I trusted Albus Dumbledore with a card that allowed him access to her account when she **needed** things. Regarding education or survival was the terms. The card was used 3 times for transfers. Once to deposit 2000 galleons to my son Louis Weasley. Then 5000 galleons were deposited to an account that was now confirmed to be false. The money was sent to an account under my sister's name using my mom's maiden name of Prewett. I fire called her and asked about the transaction. She said she knew nothing about it and wanted the money put back. I immediately did so. Then the next amount concerned me. 13,000 galleons to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. What reason would a child her age need to pay that much? All the money has been returned since she knew nothing," he recounted.

One of the Wizengamot members was curious. "How can you prove this won't happen again?" The Minister nodded. If Dumbledore really was to blame there needed to be an assurance the incident wouldn't happen again. Bill knew to pick his words very carefully.

"I can assure this won't happen again. At the discovery of Lily being completely in the dark, I ordered a new card. She also signed papers in my presence. I translated Gringotts jargon to words she'd know. I explained how she'd have two guardians of her account. It's a two-step security. She'd have to go to the prime guardian who I shall not name. If I name the guardian it prevents security of her account. After getting the approval of prime guardian and the number is written down, she'd go to the secondary guardian so he could sign it. But here's where the kick is. It'll only work if she sees me personally and answers a question we discussed privately. This way, only the real Lily can get in. Even a false of any of the 3 people wouldn't get in. Lily picked a question and an answer she'd always remember," Bill explained.

"Excellent. Now, are there any other people the Wizengamot would like to hear from?"

"The girl herself," another member answered. Bill sighed and watched as Lily went to them. "Is it true? You were unaware of large sums of money being moved?"

"Yes, sir. I had no idea what was happening. I spoke to Bill Weasley on August 12, 2018, at 2:00 PM to arrange a sum of money that we thought was fair for school shopping. We also added a term. Bill personally had to come with me. So he did that. We spent 300 galleons shopping. After that, I took my supplies home and packed. No need to return to Diagon Alley. I returned on September 1st to catch the train. After that, I was at Hogwarts. I couldn't use my card. So I was confident my bank account was secure. Bill had also explained on shopping day how Dumbledore would have my card as a copy. It would allow me to get things I'd need. I was only allowed to use it for new robes should my house robes get destroyed. But they have not."

"No further questions," he answered.

"Minister, I present the evidence. Bill Weasley verifies that Dumbledore was the only one with the card and Lily would have to have a **just** cause. She did not so, therefore, no money should have gotten out. Then on top of that, Bill Weasley has explained the steps that the bank and Lily have agreed upon to prevent such problems again," Severus warned.

"All those in favor of clearing charges?" The Minister watched as everyone put their hands up. He then looked down to Percy. "Mr Weasley, your opinion?"

"I have only one question for Lily. She can answer in private if she honestly thinks it's a problem here. Why did you not contact Bill Weasley sooner?"

"For the reason that I trusted his decisions and trusted that Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't abuse a privilege like that," he answered. Percy nodded at the Minister and he sighed.

"Cleared of all charges," he responded. As Lily walked out with the boys, she saw Dumbledore and growled before feeling Remus pull her back.

"Let me at him."

"No. Going after him right now isn't in our favor. Get home. Before he sees you're riled," Harry answered. Remus, Sirius and the others made sure he couldn't see Lily as they Flooed back. She was quick to go to her part of the Mauraders quarters and growled.


	7. Chapter 7

As Remus and the others got back, Lily was fuming in her dorms which made Severus nervous. She was a bright student and needed to focus. Remus promised after giving her an hour of cool down he'd speak to her. She was mainly angry that the Aurors dragged her off and found out she was innocent. She would have went quietly if she knew what was going on. "I'm worried about her. She was really angry at the Wizengamot and even through the laughs you could see she wanted to strangle Dumbeldore. She's angry."

"I'll go talk to her," he answered. Remus was the best candidate at the moment. As he knocked he heard her scream into a pillow. "I'm coming in," he warned and shut the door behind him. Sirius and Severus were also really worried about Lily. He didn't blame them, but at the moment Lily needed someone who could console her and get her back on her feet. As he saw her under the covers with a pillow over her face he was curious. She was holding it with one hand and nothing else. "Lily, what's going on? You've never been this verbal with your frustrations. As she moved her shoulder he saw. The sheet started soaking blood. He immediately pulled down the covers and saw it. Lily was in a top that left the spot where her arm and torso met exposed and there was a scar in the shape of a heart. It was still bleeding. "We need to get that cleaned up." He gently helped her up and walked her past the boys and into his own personal quarters. As he poured some of the water from his pitcher into the bowl he rung the cloth out and gently blotted the scar until he was confident the bleeding stopped. As it did he patted the scar dry and pulled out some salve from the drawers and applied it lightly to her scar. As he washed his hands he dumped the water out and put the rag in the wash basin since he was doing some simple laundry later that week. "Why?"

"It makes the pain stop. Even temporarily." Remus hated hearing that. He had to endure the pain from being a werewolf. She was forcing herself to endure it. Just to make the pain go away. "I know it sounds twisted and messed up. But it's all I have."

"It's not all you have. I want to stop you from doing that. It's what me and Sirius are for. We're supposed to be able to hear you. Why didn't you ever tell someone it came down to you cutting?" She shrugged and he smiled weakly hugging her to him and that did it. The dams overflowed and he smiled while murmuring nothing but comforting words. Severus walked in and was about to mention dinner was ready until he saw Lily like that and Remus didn't care that the three of them were on his bed. The main point was getting Lily's emotions under control again. As she cried, they only said comforting things so then her heart would slow. As she settled down, they heard her breath even out. "Sleep now little pup," Remus whispered as he carefully adjusted her so she was laying in his bed tucked in. Severus and Remus went out to join Sirius for dinner and he looked worried.

"We will have to keep a closer eye on Lily. She is seeming to not show her emotions enough and it's getting to a point that could become dangerous," Severus warned. Remus sighed and Severus picked up on it. "It's already there isn't it? Don't lie to me Lupin."

"She's got a new cut. A heart shaped scar on the joining point of her shoulder and torso. I'm nervous if we let her come with us she'll have hurt her animagus form too much. I don't want to kill her. She needs to rest."

"No. Let her come with. Remus, it's obvious what's happening. You and the side of you that is a wolf has identified her as a cub. In your pack,so she's safe. Your wolf may take on a nurturing role," Sirius answered. He sighed and nodded as the boys finished he heard a whimper and rushed to her. She was awake and looking at the wound that Remus had managed to wrap before Severus came back. She was trying to claw it off.

"Hey," he whispered calmingly and took her hand. "Can't take that off." As she went to her animagus form it stayed with her and she whimpered hopping around frantically on the bed and Remus realized what was happening. He shushed her and slowly undid the bandaging and as she had it off she finally settled but she was limping. Remus suppressed the growls that were scaring him. Maybe Sirius was right. He really had somehow taken the husky pup under his fur and into his own personal pack. Sirius knew and as he walked in as Padfoot what was happening and use his mouth to hold her up as she whimpered and growled. Remus wasn't trying to wrap her arm back up. Severus hated doing it, but he had to administer a Sleeping Draught without scaring her. Only way when she was stuck in puppy form was a potions bottle. He watched as Remus took it and as she was growling at Sirius he tricked her into taking it and she whimpered before falling over.

"Why'd she go nuts?" Sirius was worried. Remus pointed to the discarded bandages. "Ah. She wouldn't let you rewrap them."

"Nope. I think she really needs this run tomorrow now," Severus chuckled.

"Agreed. If she goes Remus and your wolf get's protective you know what he'll do. Just carry her to the shack and walk her back before you two turn back." He nodded at that and sighed hoping Severus was right. The run would help.


	8. Chapter 8

As Remus felt the pull of the full moon, he knew that it was getting close to time. He watched as Sirius was reading with Lily. She was catching up on DADA since she missed all the reading. She knew the answers, but not the reasons. So Remus gave her an O with a condition. She just had to make sure that she did the reading. Severus was making a pain reliever. Lily would certainly need it after tonight.

As Remus saw the moon drop he saw Sirius get up. "I'll be back. You lay here and rest up a little bit. Once Mooney is himself we will get going," Sirius calmed Lily. She nodded and as Severus walked out Sirius looked at him. "Watch her. Remus told me. She cuts herself," he warned. Severus nodded and as he saw Lily reading he noticed exactly what Remus had told them about. The heart shaped scar.

Lily still seemed to be cautious about shoulder movement. He saw Sirius come out after a few minutes and smiled. Mooney was alive and well. "It's time Lily," he informed. She walked and focused on Transfiguring herself down into her husky self. Sirius and Severus were quick to do the same but they didn't expect what happened. Lily bounded into the room Sirius just left. Sirius followed and so did Severus. Remus looked to still be in a bit of pain. As Sirius was about to push Lily back they all heard a growl and froze. Mooney was okay. But he wasn't angry. He carefully pulled Lily to him and growled before curling her up. Severus couldn't believe it. Lily was indeed identified as a member of his pack. He was identifying her as his cub. Lily whimpered and Mooney watched as her tail was wagging really fast and she took off. She wanted to go run and play. He followed and so did the others. All the students were being watched from the doors. Nobody could escape the common room. They knew to make sure of that. But Lily was way ahead of Mooney. She ran outside and began running freely. But Remus in his wolf form was fast. He caught up and nipped her ankle making her run even faster. She was heading towards the Shrieking Shack. But she was running around it. Severus and Remus were able to play with her and roll her around. But as the night wore out, her scar was starting to hurt. She whimpered at one point and Remus instinctively picked her up and carried her into the Shrieking Shack. He felt it was safer there. As Remus laid down with her, Sirius turned back and started a fire to make sure she stayed warm and as did Remus.

Sirius and Severus woke before the now returned to normal form Remus and still in animagus form Lily did. Remus was next to wake and he had some clothes laid out for him. He changed and then noticed Lily was in her human form finally but still asleep. He looked over her scars and as she slept, blotted down the heart scar and was able to see a star shaped scar on her leg and blotted at it while applying salves. Her star shaped one held concern since it looked infected. He wouldn't clear that until she woke. As the morning progressed, she finally got up and looked around.

"Sleep well?" She saw Remus and nodded before he helped her up and sat her in a chair and pointed his wand. "I just want to clear the infection in your star shaped scar." She nodded and let him wincing every few minutes. "There we go. All cleaned up. Why do you do this?"

"You got that answer. I told you before," she answered and he nodded but regardless hugged her to his side. "You don't need to do that."

"I know. Now anyways, let's get back. Before Slytherin kids see you like this," he answered. She nodded and stood up shakily. As she walked though, Remus saw it. Her wounds were causing her problems. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm injured internally Remus. No matter the treatments you give, I'll lose. My leg needs rebuilding. Broken bones," she explained and he realized. "They reset themselves but they're set wrong."

"You need to go to St Mungos and get that treated," he argued.

"No," she argued. He decided on a compromise and smirked. "You're smirking. I tend to hate it when you smirk."

"This time you won't. You have to get the treatment in St Mungos but we get Madam Pomfrey to convince them to give you the medication in the hospital wing of Hogwarts," he offered. She nodded and he smirked. "Atta girl," he praised as he helped her up again and picked her up. As they got back, Severus watched as he immediately walked to the Hospital wing. "She has broken bones."

"Wrongly set," she corrected as Madam Pomfrey opened the door.

"Madam Pomfrey," Remus greeted. She immediately helped him in. "We had an idea. What if Lily gets her bones fixed at St Mungos, but she recovers in the hospital wing of Hogwarts?"

"I could arrange that," she answered escorting them to St Mungos and getting her on a gurney. "I'll come get you when we are done with her." Remus nodded and Severus looked to see how worried he was. Remus was truly scared for Lily.

"She'll be alright," he promised as he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.


	9. Chapter 9

As 3 hours passed, Remus was pacing. He was scared to death. Finally though, they heard the familiar steps of Madam Pomfrey. "My associate wants to monitor her for a few hours," she informed. Remus looked at Poppy confused. Most times if she said jump, he would ask how high. This was something else though. He had never thought that Lily would need to be monitored. "Her oxygen pressure. All of a sudden it took a drop. She's in the recovery ward. He'll be in every couple hours. He says once her levels stabilize we can take her back," Poppy promised.

"What could have caused the drop?" Severus was curious too. Poppy pointed to her thigh and Severus nodded at that. "Her scar was close to the new one made?" She nodded and Severus sighed. "Did it get cut into?"

"No. James is a skilled professional. He avoided it, but there's another reason he wants to wait a bit," Poppy answered.

"Psychological assessment. Same one he gave me Snivellous. Making sure Lily is still mentally sane. If she isn't to his liking, he's going to throw her in the hospital."

"Not necessarily. It's nice to see how you view me," he greeted as he arrived. Remus glared at the man even though they shared a sandy color of hair. "Remus relax. I merely want to assess the state of her mind," he promised.

Remus looked to Severus and he nodded. "With all due respect, we aren't letting you near her. We're making progress on our own. She can see you if she really loses it. If I see one new cut I'll tell her about an appointment I've supposedly made. I swear. For now, focus on her vitals." He nodded and as they walked back to see her, you could have swore she was a corpse. Her face was covered with an oxygen mask. Her eyes were closed and her hands laid limp on the bed. Sirius could make out the scars clearer and sighed as he sat by her left hand.

"Hey pup. How you feeling? We're all here. Severus, me, Remus and Madam Pomfrey. Don't fret about waking," he whispered.

"S," she began and Remus looked to make sure her eyes were closed and they were. She was sleeptalking. "Sever," she began again and Severus lightly took her right hand.

"Her oxygen is helping. So Madam Pomfrey should keep it on her for tonight and the tomorrow she can be taken off it," James answered. Severus looked at him. "You can take her back," he assured. Severus instantly took out the IV and apparated her and the oxygen back. She woke up instantly.

"Hey," Severus greeted.

"How'd it go?" Severus glanced at her bandages. "Am I immobile for a while?" He nodded and she sighed. He looked at her confused. "I'm already looked at. I'll get mocked," she explained. He chuckled and used his wand to glamour the casts as punk rock boots with chains going up her legs and her look becoming totally what the Muggles called goth/punk. "I like."

"Thought you might. Makes you look tough," he answered.

"So how do I get to class?"

"Getting carried but the heels make it an obvious reason. Teachers think you'd kill yourself so to prevent it we carry," he answered. She nodded and yawned. "Go back to bed. You need some rest."

As her eyes fell shut, Severus removed the glamours and sat looking at her features. Her scars were still there but they were clean and covered with a see through gauze. Severus knew James was to blame for that. He wanted her to see that her scars didn't define her. But Severus slowly undid the wrapping and saw Remus had arrived and was covering them up. "I hate how James thinks that'll help. It'll remind her of why she cut. She doesn't need to see them," Remus muttered under his breath.

"No I don't think she does either. I think James is overworried. She has 3 staff constantly around her and the old codger is worried too. I wouldn't doubt he'll come visit her during her free period," Severus responded.

"Let her rest for now," Poppy scolded shooing the older men off and closing the curtains to Lily's room.


	10. Chapter 10

As Lily opened her eyes, she looked around and saw that she had a mask on her face. She was about to pull it off but a hand stopped her. She glanced to her right and saw Professor Lupin. "Morning," he greeted. She looked at him confused. "Madam Pomfrey's assistant said that you had lost your normal pressure for breathing. How's the legs?"

"Numb. Sore. I want to cry. I'm seriously a jumble of emotions. I don't even know why for once in my life," she answered. Remus smiled and Madam Pomfrey walked in looking relieved but immediately began her diagnostic spells. "Madam Pomfrey. I'll be okay. Really," she chuckled.

"Tell me that when you've not hid an injury. You can go but you aren't returning to class until James sees you. He will have the spell to allow you to walk again," she responded. Remus picked her up and as she was moved she felt her eyes fall shut. But she felt her bed underneath her and her thick quilt being put over her.

"Sleep well pup," Sirius dismissed and finally did something that Lily hadn't experienced since her animagus shift. Sirius pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled as he walked out. "She's out like a light," he promised Remus as he sat beside him. Remus smiled and kissed Sirius enjoying the quiet night they had. Severus was brewing in the dungeons and Lily was returned to the quarters to get some much needed rest.

As the morning dawned, Remus and Sirius were waking up early since Lily now would need help getting her clothes fixed. He was going to put a curtain up so then all Lily had to do was guide him in his wand movements. Certain things he could do. Like pulling them up was fine, he was just using Wingardium Leviosa to hold her up so she could tug.

As she did that, Severus was making food. Lily finished within 5 minutes and Remus set her on the couch with a tray over her legs. Severus placed it down and she ate quietly until she got a thought. "When's the healer fixing me?"

"Hopefully today after classes. Madam Pomfrey summoned us back when you're done Potions," Severus answered. She nodded and as soon as she finished, Sirius carried her to DADA where she hugged him and he smiled.

"I will watch out for you bambi. Now put your legs in. Just because you're as clumsy as a newborn deer doesn't mean you trip people up," he teased and she sat with her legs under her desk, so Sirius glamoured the casts to look like metallic boots.

Lily was focused on the lesson about Hags but she secretly was waiting for the moment that the day was over with. The minute it was, she was free to run and go kick some Slytherin buts.

She went through DADA without a problem and all her other classes, but Potions was dreadful. She was tired and becoming a little moody from not being allowed to walk all day. She was hyper.

As Severus sat her on the bed she tried to throw something at him. "Definetly cranky," he teased and she huffed waiting. "Didn't sleep last night?"

"Barely 3 hours," she answered. Severus and Remus knew that she was cranky from excess energy and something else. As Poppy and James arrived, the matron looked stern.

"She's going back to the quarters to take a nap as soon as she's done here," Sirius promised. Lily hated being talked about like a child but she tolerated it so then James would heal her.

"I see you're back in long sleeves," James noted.

"School uniform," she retorted. Severus knew this would get ugly real fast. If he didn't intervene that was.

"James, I understand you're a psychological professional as well but I recommend healing her legs right now. She's had a long day of classes and with a lack of sleep there's no guarantee what the spell will do. She can shoot a spell but it could change," he answered.

James immediately began and as he did, Lily fell asleep. Remus smiled and took Lily out of the Hospital wing knowing a certain cougar was about to chomp down on his prey. Lily didn't need to hear that.


End file.
